The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of air particulate detection, and more specifically, an apparatus and method for air particulate detection systems utilizing aspiration.
Aspiration smoke detection systems provide early alarm on smoke generation in the protected areas. Aspiration smoke detection systems sample air from a detection area and transport the air through a pipe run to a laser in a detection chamber. Since the pipe run has many sampling points, it is typically unknown where the smoke has been physically generated. Further, the length of the pipe run affects the time of detection because it takes time to transport the particles from the sampling point to the detector chamber.